Night Angel
by Succoria
Summary: A cult of witches desired eternal life but in order to obtain such a gift they had to make a pact with Death himself. As payment, he has claim of the next female that is born into the family line. Once she is grown, she will be given to him as a concubine. (M for a very good reason.)
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: Rated M for a good reason. I wanted to wrote another romance with Death but this one might seem a bit dark at first. Can't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

The Abelle Family

This small family consisted of witches and warlocks. Though they were not evil, they very wealthy and desired eternal life. But the only way to obtain such a thing was to summon the grim reaper, the horseman known as Death.

Death appeared before the cult and took away their ability to die, at age eighteen they would stop aging. This satisfied the Abelle family so they discussed payment.

The next female to be born into the family would be given to the reaper, once she turned eighteen she would join him as a concubine...

...

"Titania, this dress was custom made for you. Isn't it beautiful?"

Titania looked up at her feminine brother as he held the long black dress against him and danced around.

She wasn't amused.

"All I have heard for the past few months is how important my eighteenth birthday is. Not once has anybody told me why!" Her voice was laced with so many emotions; fear at what she didn't know, anger at the others for not telling her, and sadness at what she had a feeling was going to be a major change in her life.

Her brother continued to do his little dance after he laid out the dress on her bed. He completely ignored her as he twirled out of the room, shutting the door behind him to let her change in privacy.

Titania sighed, she just didn't understand anyone in her family. They never let her out of the mansion they all lived in. She knew they were witches with eternal life...

Then it hit her, today she was to stop aging.

But something inside told her something else was going to happen and it scared her.

Just wanting this birthday celebration to be over with, Titania stood up and put on the black dress. The straps were thin, braided material and the sweetheart neckline showed way to much cleavage that was being pushed up due to the black lace up corset around her. But the dress was long and made a perfect circle when she done a twirl in front of the mirror. She put on the black six inch heels that she was expected to wear then walked to her dresser pulling the front part of her long black hair into braids which were tied up behind her head with a black ribbon.

The last thing was a necklace with a small crystalized wand as the pendant. Sadness touched her features when looking over herself in the mirror one final time.

"God help me..."

...

The room was crowded and full of the family she did not want to see.

"Titania, beautiful!"

"High grandpa." She responded with an attempted happy tone to a man who looked to be the same age as her.

"Today is a big day! You grew up to be such a beautiful woman, the goddess of love and beauty would even be jealous of you, dear."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Thank you, grandpa."

The man walked away and her father called her up to the alter where he made a speech about her growing up, a speech she didn't listen to at all.

She wanted to leave, to go back to her room and sit at her window wishing to leave and travel outside this hell she had been trapped in all her life.

"-to our lord and master, make your dark presence known as you come forth to collect the payment as we finally complete our end of the bargain."

'W-what?!' She thought then realized she'd been led to the middle of the alter, "What is this?! What do you mean payment?!"

Her father looked straight into her eyes when he spoke, "You are the payment for our gift, my daughter."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her father had no love in his eyes when he looked at her.

"Daddy, you can't-! No!" She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist then there was a falling sensation, "Daddy! No! Daddy!'

Strong wind circled around her and a scream of pure terror left her lips.

When everything stopped she opened her eyes and saw she was in a candle lit haven. It was terrifyingly beautiful with so much space.

The arm clutching her waist let go and she stopped moving, trying to summon the courage to turn around.

She felt a hand touch her knee-length hair ever so gently and she exhaled a breath she didn't even notice she had been holding. Slowly, she turned around with tears forming in her eyes.

Death stood before her, mask over his face with eyes that were hauntingly beautiful as he studied her. He looked her up and down and seemed to approve, pulling her closer.

Titania hadn't noticed she'd been backed up against a wall until she was against it. Panic filled her when she noticed her dress was being pulled up with one hand, his other pulling her head to the side to reveal her neck.

'What did I do to deserve this?!' She asked herself when he didn't waste anytime in claiming her.

He was rough yet gentle at moments when she seemed to be in pain, this was not how she imagined her first time at all! She didn't feel loved or safe, she felt cheated and used.

The young witch felt herself losing consciousness after he was done. His strong arms picked her up and she felt herself being carried though Titania could care less as to what else would possibly happen. She just let herself cry against him and was rather surprised when he started stroking her hair as of he were comforting her.

They came to a bedroom where he climbed up onto the bed and held her against him, taking off her high heeled shoes and her corset so she was just in the black dress itself.

He pulled her up against him so she was straddling his lap.

'No, no, no, no...'

But she was shocked when he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair with one hand, his other rubbing up and down her back. She then felt safe so allowed herself to fall asleep while in his embrace.

...

This witch was not what he had expected.

What he had expected was for her to be conceded and experienced like the rest of that horrible family. Instead, he was given a virgin with a gentle (and broken) heart.

Then, just like that he felt attracted to her. She was to be nothing but a release for his needs but she became far more than that after being joined with her for the first time.

She was very different from the others who so easily gave her up...

...

Titania woke up and discovered she was still being held in Death's arms. She tensed up a bit and she felt him when he moved his head to look down at her. The witch was horrified but shifted her gaze down in shame.

"You never told me your name." He said to her in his deep, raspy voice.

She sniffles before answering in a soft voice, "Does it really matter what my name is? You're just going to use me for one thing, after all. Its not like it matters..." Then she added softly, "Its not like I matter."

"You think you do not matter?"

"I know I don't..."

She climbed up off of him and walked to one of the windows, outside she saw it was dark and covered in what looked like snow.

"Its Titania."

Death wanted to know more about this girl but he sensed that she wanted to be left alone.

After he left the room she broke down and cried on the cold stone floor. Once she ran out of the energy to sob she turned onto her back and went into a trance, staring at the ceiling.

Death came in hours later and saw her on the floor. He forced himself not to run to her. His arms picked her up off the floor and placed her on the bed.

She said nothing, she didn't need too. The black eye makeup ran down her face and had dried into trails of tears she hadn't bothered to wipe away.

Death picked her up again and carried her out of the room, down the long hallway where she was held close, hearing him shuffle out of his clothing. Hers was pulled off next and she was carried into a rather large bathtub made into the floor that could have well passed for an in ground swimming pool.

The water was warm, relaxing her body so that she was laying against him, her back against his chest. His hand reached up and she felt his fingers cleaning the makeup off of her face. She'd never been bathed by anybody before, it felt odd. Titania wasn't sure if she liked it or hated it. Either way, she couldn't move. Depression had control of her body.

She felt him clean her body that still had evidence of their time together smeared across her thighs.

Without warning, he pulled her legs apart, guiding them over his knees and spread them further. His fingers went from stroking the inside of her thighs to gently rubbing between them over her clit with one hand, the other gently moving into her entrance, creating an in and out rhythm.

Her body had relaxed from the warm water and to her own surprise she arched her back a bit with a soft whimper. The feeling was pleasurable and getting stronger the more he worked.

"W-what's -gasp- happening?"

"Just give in." His sexy voice was right next to her ear.

The stronger the feeling got, the more freaked out she became. Her whimpers turned to moans which turned to gasps and squeals.

The feeling scared her, it was as if she were going insane the more intense it got.

"Come for me, Titania."

Her back arched again and her head went back against his chest. Her scream was loud as he kept moving his fingers, not caring that she was overly sensitive now from over stimulation.

She gasped but could stop gripping his forearms to push him away. Her body twitched violently and was forced into another orgasm, this one more intense than the last.

Titania had never felt this before, it was new to her. Then to her surprise she was moved to the side of the bathtub where he laid her on her back and pushed her legs open to wrap around his waist.

He entered her rather roughly, causing a quick pained whimper before he started moving and watching her every reaction. Humans were sexy when it came to over stimulation, especially when it was caused by a Nephilim such as him.

Her body twitched several times with gasped moans before she came again with his name on her lips. The pleasure was so great tears were falling from her eyes.

He came soon after, taking time to look over the scene before him when he pulled out. Titania had gone limp again, breathing hard and touching herself. Once she realized what she was doing, she jerked her hands away from her body before using them to cover herself in shame.

"Oh, God! What's wrong with me... What was that?"

"Nothing to be ashamed of." He replied pulling her back into the water for another quick wash before carrying them back to his room.

Once on the bed he held her in his arms where she began to cry until she fell asleep.

He pulled away after she was out and rolled her onto her back where he gazed at her body. She was beautiful, pale and slender with perfect hips and breasts. Her face looked perfectly angelic.

A knock echoed through the room and Death rolled his eyes, knowing good and well who it was...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Updates are always fun... I don't own Darksiders.

* * *

Death made sure Titania was covered before walking to the door where he jerked it open.

"Was wondering when we could meet the broad."

"Strife, no. Not going to happen." Death turned around, "Dust, watch over her." He said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

...

Titania woke up feeling relaxed yet shamed. She allowed herself to curl up under the black silk blanket and cry.

A purr caught her attention and she looked up, curious. A crow stood over her, watching her.

"Hey, you. Do you belong to Death?" She received a caw, "Is he the type of person that would abuse his concubines?"

The crow jerked his head back, acting as if were confused by her question. She thought she had offended the creature. Holding out her arm towards the bird, he gladly accepted the invitation and stepped onto it.

"I just don't understand why no one told me. What did I do to deserve this?" Tears fell from her eyes but she did not start sobbing, "Not once growing up was I given hugs or kisses. They would give me jewelry, dolls, anything I desired but I was never allowed physical contact. I never left the mansion, not once. They never said they loved me and I couldn't figure out why. They told each other but not once did they tell me..."

Death saw through Dust's eyes and heard everything she was saying.

"I just wanted to be loved, to be held, to be treated like somebody special. Now that's never going to happen..."

Titania held her arm down, letting Dust hop down onto the pillow next to her before laying down and crying herself to sleep.

...

Death sat down next to Titania's sleeping form and pulled her up into his arms. Subconsciously she curled up against him, clinging to him desperately and burying her face in his neck.

Strife had been slightly disappointed, hearing that the girl was not like the others in her family but he understood Death's feelings on not wanting to share her as they all four had originally planned.

War and Fury had shown up soon after Strife, both becoming infuriated at how a family could just throw away their daughter so easily without even telling her. Strife had started to go hunt the family down but Death stopped him.

Titania noticed she was warm. She felt warm and safe in the pair of arms holding her.

Wait... Arms? She was being held again.

Her eyes opened and she looked up to see Death holding her.

"How are you feeling?"

"What?" She look up at him in confusion.

"Do you feel alright?"

So she had heard him right.

"Why do you care how I feel if I'm just supposed to be your little toy?" She asked, pain evident in her voice.

"Toy?" He chuckled, "No, you're much more than that, beloved."

Death held her close to his chest before standing up and walking out of the room. Titania stood up and looked to see a chest in the room. She ran to it and opened it to find clothing that miraculously fit her.

She pulled on a long thin white mermaid styled dress that had a sweetheart neckline like her other one and she slid on the white slip on shoes she found underneath before peaking out the door.

The hallway was dark and decorated with candles and stone. She tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door ever so carefully, and began exploring.

At the very end of the hall was a door similar to the others. Cautiously, she pushed the door open and saw it led towards an outside area that wasn't effected by the snow outside. It was warm like a midsummer night and various lanterns gave light to the rather large garden area.

Around her were black roses that had a slight blue shine on the petals from the full moon. Titania had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

The grass under her was the darkest of green and around her were little insects very similar to fireflies. The air smelled of many different flowers, some with a more exotic touch. It reminded her of a dark fae's paradise.

The statues of fallen angels looked tormented yet peaceful, one on it's knees in prayer and the other frozen in the middle of a graceful dance. There were others but one in particular caught her eye. It was an angel statue but much different from the others. Carved on the angel's face was an expression of hope yet it was sad, almost as if it were trapped and wanting to be elsewhere.

Titania felt she could relate to this one the most.

In the dead center of the dark garden was a gathering area filled with fancy black pillows and cushions around a pool of dark water, the entire gathering area was enclosed with transparent black silk which would float once the wind shifted through it, blowing the material ever so gracefully.

A loud caw caught her attention and Titania looked to see Dust gently landing on her shoulder where he began preening his wings, "You again, you alright?"

Did the crow just nod at her? Surely she was imagining things.

"You know, I've never had a friend before. Will you be my friend?" She asked, pitifully.

Dust leaned over and nuzzled her cheek then she had the sudden feeling that someone was standing behind her. As soon as she thought this, she felt a gentle hand run through her hair.

'Death is back.' She thought.

"I had a feeling you'd like it out here." He said.

"Its so beautiful, I love it here. Can I ask, did you make this place?" Titania motioned all around her with her hand as she asked.

He nodded and continued to stroke her long hair, very pleased that she loved it there. Dust gave a purr-like caw and nuzzled her cheek again before flying to Death's shoulder, "I see you've met Dust."

Titania smiled then sat down on one of the cushions, "I was given to you as a stress relief, I thought. I don't understand why are you being so nice to me?"

"You were to be nothing but a toy but things have changed."

Well, she had appreciated his bluntness but now she worried even more, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

Titania clutched her wand pendant on the chain she wore around her neck. His hand trailed across her back to her waist. Pulling her up onto his lap, she found she was being held again in his warm embrace. But this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged back.

"A-am I doing it right?"

Her question broke his heart. He was going soft around this girl and wasn't quite sure how to feel about it...


	3. Chapter 3

Death looked down at Titania who was using his lap as a pillow, her arms wrapped around his waist. His fingers trailed up and down her back while she slept.

The two were still in the garden, in the gathering area on the nest of cushions and pillows. The temperature was perfect so no blanket was needed.

Death pulled her sleeping form up so she was against his chest when he leaned back against the bigger cushion. Even in her sleep she would make an attempt to hide her body with her arms where Death didn't care that he was bare. Humans were easily self conscious, he had discovered.

It had been awhile since he had actually slept. Death allowed himself to close his eyes and rest.

...

Titania jumped with a gasp, waking up. Her eyes looked around them before she looked up at him.

The one thing she wanted most was to see him without the mask, she wanted to kiss him...

She stood up, and pulled her dress back on before kneeling down in front of Death between his legs. Curious, she reached up to take it off.

His movements were fast when he caught her wrist before she could touch it, squeezing a bit harder than he intended, "Don't."

"I-I'm sorry... I just... I'm sorry..."

Death realized his grip on her and let go. He watched her stand up and walk out of the garden, holding her wrist on her way in.

...

Titania went back inside where she grabbed a new dress, this one black with slits up the sides. Another sweetheart neckline, low cut without any straps or sleeves, all of the dresses showed off her curves and such.

Be took the dress with her into the bathing area where she fully submerged herself after undressing. She stayed in there long enough to make sure she was clean then walked out, squeezing the water out of her long black hair. A pained wince covered her features when she moved her wrist. It had already started to bruise badly but she could tell it was not broken.

Titania braided her hair and slid on the new dress, neatly folding the other one and placing it to the side. She decided to explore some more to get her mind off of the pain in her badly bruised wrist.

The next room she decided to check out ended up being one big collection of books bigger than any library she had ever heard of. Upon finding such a thing she let lose a squeak of happiness and ran in to look through them all.

Death literally had everything a person could think up. Before she even finished looking through the first case she had twenty seven books piled up in her arms, all of them about either Greek mythology or stories of vampires, werewolves, mermaids, and other 'mythical' beings.

Back at her 'home' the family had a big library and she had read every single book in the place at least three times, considering she wasn't allowed to leave under any circumstances. She balanced the big pile of books on her way back to the room she assumed was hers where she made put the pile down and went to go get more.

She had over one hundred books when she decided to go ahead and start reading these before bringing in anymore. Titania, doing what she had been doing since she learned to read, curled up in the corner of the room near the window and made a fort of the books before reading one.

...

Death sighed, making his way to the room that he decided to share with Titania. He was never good at being gentle or talkative when it came to certain things, his mask being one of them.

When he opened the door he looked around the room for her and noticed what appeared to be a fort in the corner of the room, one made out of books.

He had to see what this was about.

The fort had no top so he looked inside. In the middle, curled up on her side and her head on a pillow was Titania. An open book was beside of her, she had fallen asleep while reading. Just outside the book fort was a pile of around nine or ten books she had already read.

Her wrist caught his attention, her hand placed on the open book on the floor beside her and he cringed when he saw the color of the very swollen flesh.

The rider moved part of the book fort with his booted foot and leaned down to pick her up, grabbing the book as well and making sure not to lose her place. On the bed, he placed her and put the blanket over her. The book was placed on the bed next to her, her hurt wrist on it like he had found her.

He hadn't meant to hurt her, it wasn't intentional. His pumpkin eyes watched her sleep and he studied her features, memorizing her beautiful face. The poor girl had been neglected growing up, he could understand how she felt. Unable to go outside, she was never able to act on her curiosity and discover the things she saw outside her window.

He couldn't blame her for wanting to take off his mask. Slowly he reached up and moved the mask up far enough to reveal his lips. Ever so gently grabbing her bruised wrist, he placed soft gentle kisses on the swollen flesh.

Her eyes opened and saw him. The girl jumped but didn't jerk her wrist away from him. She was too afraid of hurting it more.

"Forgive me, Titania."

He put her wrist down and placed the mask back over his face again. She wanted to see his face, to kiss his lips. But it was obvious he wasn't taking it off.

"If I promise to keep my eyes closed... Will you kiss me?"

Death looked into her eyes for a moment then shook his head, "You'd be in trouble if I did..."

"I don't care, I want to kiss you. I love you..." Titania threw her hand over her mouth. She had just blurted out everything, oh God!

Death reached forward and closed her eyes with his hand, noticing her now trembling from her sudden confession. She had only been there a few days and had decided she loved him. He held her, he touched her, he actually gave a shit about her! Of course she loved him!

Once her eyes were closed she lay on her back, slightly trembling and felt him move over top of her. His lips devoured hers in a passionate kiss, her first kiss. Titania's hands reached up and cupped his face. Her hands pulled him closer and he pulled the top of her dress down, revealing her naked breasts. The rest of the night was spent in each others arms.


End file.
